


ASBO Bonding

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [9]
Category: Misfits
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 9 of 31 Days of Halloween Challenge
OK I have not been able to post one a day like I have been trying to do so I am at least going to post 31 before the month is over.
Nathan just wants to watch crap telly while curled up with Simon.





	

Nathan couldn't even remember why he agreed to this stupid shopping trip. The rest of the ASBO losers wanted to carve pumpkins as a stupid way to 'bond' or whatever. They had sent Nathan and then demanded he take Simon. They told them they had to find the perfect pumpkins and they were not aloud to come back for three hours so they could get to know each other. What they didn't know, which was hard to keep from a mind reader, was they had their own way of bonding, that they did at Simon's place three times. They were now late so they went to the closest store to find pumpkins. “They only had four left, do you think Kelly is going to be mad?” “I don't care this just better not take away from my Barry time tonight.” Nathan responded pulling the other boy into his arms. He quickly kissed Simon before grabbing the trolley and heading towards Kelly's car. He wanted this damn carving thing to be over so he could go back to Simon's take a quick shower and then curl up on the couch with the other boy watching crap TV and making out. 

“What took ya so long?” Kelly grumbled when the two finally pulled into the parking lot. “Well you sent me off with Barry didn't you? He spent so much time pervin on elderly people we passed your lucky we got back at all.” Nathan threw a discreet wink at Simon, sure the boy had been pervin but it had all been with Nathan and the out spoken boy was more then happy with that. He heaved another sigh and sat on the steps lighting up a cigarette. Since there was only four pumpkins he opted out of the carving more then happy to watch the others. It had only been ten minutes, there were pumpkin guts everywhere and the others were bickering happily. He had just finished smoking when Simon stepped in front of him. “Nathan, are you going to join us?” he looked so sweet but Nathan was not interested in this stupid Halloween tradition. “Nah I think I'm just going to watch you guys, not feeling like doing something so childish.” Simon gave him a simple little smile before he brought his hands out from behind his back and smacking a large handful of the pumpkin guts all over Nathan's face and chest. With a giggle he took off, the others looked somewhat shocked at Simon's behavior but Nathan, he knew something was coming his little minx was far to devilish even if his face was angelic. It didn't take long before they all were throwing seeds and guts at each other. At one point Nathan had grabbed Simon from behind laughter ringing through the air. *Quick Kelly, get him!* he thought and laughed as Kelly smashed pumpkin all over Simon's face. 

An hour later they found themselves lying on the floor, chests' heaving and laughter dying on their lips. Finally they got up to finish carving the pumpkins, Simon finally convincing Nathan to help him carve his. Nathan smiled softly at the happy grin in Simon's face. He knew it had been hard for the other boy to make friends and was glad he know had some really good ones, even though he just wanted to get out of there, get his sexy shark home and naked. “Alright move Barry I want this pumpkin carved sometime tonight. Got places to be people to bone.” he threw a grin at the others, though they all seemed upset by his comment. About another hour later all the pumpkins were carved and they watched as Simon took pictures from one angle or another. Nathan did love to watch Simon's ass but he really did just want to go home and spend a quite night with Simon. “Alright, alright I'm done.” the blue eyed boy said before heading into the building to grab his bag. “What the fuck is your problem?” Kelly finally snapped. With a grin Nathan responded, “I like hangin with you all well enough but I really just want to go back to my beautiful boo's place, take a shower and fall into bed.” “Oh right like you could find someone who wanted to spend any time with you.” Curtis sneered, before anyone could say anything else Simon walked back out and with one look knew something was wrong. He opened his mouth to say something but Nathan pulled him into a kiss. Alisha and Kelly began to scream tell Nathan to let Simon go before they kicked him in a very sensitive area. Once he pulled back he looked into the dazed eyes of Simon, the soft smile on his face and knew there was only one thing to say. “You ready to go home love? I borrowed a couple horror movies from mum.” “Only if you indulge me and we can watch the first one from the tub.” Nathan threw his head back and laughed. “Of course my sexy shark.” He kissed Simon's nose before wrapping his arm around the slightly smaller boy. And led him away from their very confused friends.


End file.
